Forty-Seven Sayings of Mekhem
The Forty-Seven Sayings of Mekhem was a book which recorded the teachings of Mekhem, the Little Prophet, in Medinaat al-Salaam, Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 10 the most common manuscript in the Jewel. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 155 A sahir follower of Hakhim first wrote them. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 113 Known Sayings * “A hero has the wisdom to awaken the courage that sleeps in the heart of the common man.” The Heart of the Common Man (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) * “A man who cannot watch and wait sees beauty in nothing…” Patience (LBS - Secrets and Lies flavor) * “Always face the weak while standing beside the strong. The former will either fall or improve, and the latter will will remember your loyalty or be vulnerable to your sword.” Guerilla Tactics (LBS - The Awakening flavor) * “If you can't sabotage your enemy's plans, sabotage his men.” Sabotage (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) * If you have wounded your enemy but he has not wounded you, you have done enough. Let him bleed and he will die. Let Him Bleed (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) * “Fear and respect are the same. Lady Sun provides for those who understand this truth.” Faith (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) * “Never hesitate. All animals fight to the death when cornered – even human ones.” A Moment’s Hesitation (LBS - The Awakening flavor) * One copper to a man who has thirty is just another copper. But to a man who has nothing, it is all the world. One Dinari (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) * “Rich men, powerful men, crafty men, wise men, witty men, handsome men, and cunning men. Without water, they are all dead men.” One Dinari (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 81 * “The majesty of nature was not meant to be imprisoned. The longer it remains docile, the more ferocious it will be when released.” Hila (LBS - The Awakening flavor) * “Those who voluntarily put themselves under the heel of a tyrant get exactly what they deserve.” Qer Apet (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) * “Trust not the slumbering giant.” The Jinn Horde (LBS - The Awakening flavor) * “Vengeance is the purity of purpose without remorse.” Vengeance (LBS - The Awakening flavor) * “When all you have is a hammer, everything starts looking like a nail.” Chandra (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) * “When stranded on an island in a sea of adversaries, place your most trusted friends upon the shore.” The Askaree (LBS - The Awakening flavor) * “When you cannot seduce your enemy, seduce the one he loves.” Chandra (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart flavor) * “Whenever there is light, there must be Shadow.” The Rod of Dahab (LBS - The Awakening flavor) * “Women are charmed by bold audacious men, Lady Fortune is no different.” Blind Luck (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Category:Gaijin Books